


Acceptance

by NotebookishType



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, First Time, Love Confessions, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Luke left before Ben was born. He said he was looking for Jedi artifacts, but Leia suspects he had another reason for leaving.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitainpistol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitainpistol/gifts).



> Thank you brotherskywalker for the beta and plot whispering.

Leia sucked in a shaky breath that did nothing to calm her nerves. 

Luke was coming. 

They hadn’t seen each other in months—could it have been a year? The last time had been before Ben was born. She hated that two of the most important people in her life hadn’t properly met yet. She hated that Luke had gone away at all, but he’d been so insistent about tracking down Jedi artifacts… 

Though she’d never been convinced that was his only motivation. He’d needed the time and the distance to work through his feelings about them being siblings, clearly. They’d never really talked about it after that first time, let alone any unaddressed feelings between them. 

And now—with barely any notice—he was coming for visit.

“I’ve seen you fret less than this before a battle,” Han teased, bouncing a squiggling Ben in his arms. “It’s just Luke.”

Leia forced a smile but was at a loss for words. She couldn’t help but recall a confession she’d made to Han some months earlier. Had Han thought about that conversation just now?

“Why don’t Chewie and I take Ben out for a while, give you two some time?” Ben cooed in agreement.

“You wouldn’t mind?” She knew Han was eager to see Luke as well.

“Course not. Family time can come later on.” There was no hesitation in Han’s words, and he was right. There would be time for Luke to meet Ben later. It was a good idea, perfect really. 

“Thank you.” She threw her arms around Han and planted a kiss on his cheek, then little Ben’s. “You take care of Daddy.”

Han roused Chewie and they fussed around for a bit, gathering Ben’s things before heading out.

Leia sank back into her seat and waited for what seemed like an age before she felt Luke’s presence. He entered the apartment silently from the balcony via a private airspeeder dock.

Leia got to her feet, too on edge to stay seated.

“Hi,” he said quietly as he rounded the sofa. 

“Hi,” she echoed because she didn’t want to start off on the wrong foot. She took a cautious step toward him, everything she wanted to say bubbling under the surface. She caught his gaze and her frustration faltered. She didn’t need to use the Force to sense his contrition; it was clear in the way he held his head, the glimmer in his eyes.

They stood with far too much space between them, examining each other. Waiting for the other to act first.

Leia sighed, motioning for Luke to join her, and he was in her arms in an instant, crushing her to his chest. “I’m sorry,” he whispered against her ear. It sent a shiver down her spine.

“I know.” She squeezed him back, filling their latent connection with relief and love.

“You’re not mad?” Luke asked as they separated.

“Oh, I’m mad,” Leia corrected him, “but I’m also glad to see you.”

Instead of responding Luke glanced around the apartment expectantly before settling his gaze back on Leia.

“The boys took Ben out for a walk,” she explained, taking a seat on the sofa. She tried not to think about the fact that not too long ago she would have considered Luke one of the boys.

“Of course.” Luke tried to hide his disappointment as he joined her.

“So?”

Luke cleared his throat, turning away from Leia for a moment. “So?”

“It’s been too long,” she said coolly.

Luke huffed out a sigh, gaze sliding away from her. “It’s been far too long. But it’s been… complicated.”

Leia softened, taking in his body language, and the tension she could sense through the Force. It must be as she’d suspected. “I hate that you’re worried about me judging you. You should never be worried about that. Not from me.”

He met her gaze reluctantly but didn’t hold it, dropping his chin to his chest. “I don’t know how I let this happen.”

“Luke,” she soothed; though she felt anything but calm.

He scooted closer to her, taking both her hands in his. His eyes were dark and liquid. “Leia, I had to leave.”

“Why?” She asked though she had a guess at the answer. “What would make you have to leave?”

He squeezed her hands, and she could feel the uncertainty in him. “You,” he said with a sigh. “The wedding, Ben. It was… a lot to deal with. Especially given—”

“The way you felt about me?”

Luke’s hold on her tightened almost imperceptibly. After a moment he laughed, but there was no humor in it. “Feel,” he corrected cautiously. “The way I feel about you. You knew?” He was holding so much back.

“I began to suspect, but it didn’t seem like something to bring up over the comm. Especially since we’ve never talked about it.”

Luke’s hands slipped away from hers, and he ducked his gaze. “Talking wouldn’t change anything.”

“You might feel better? We wouldn’t have this _thing_ hanging between us. We’re honest about everything else…”

Luke took a deep breath, “Alright? I love you. I’ve loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. Learning we were twins was difficult enough on its own, but combined with the wedding and the baby—I didn’t know what to do, Leia. I thought with some time, distance and meditation I could resolve at least some of my feelings. But nothing has changed.”

Leia blinked away the threat of tears; her heart ached at Luke’s words. She could feel his pain and guilt pouring through their connection. It took a moment for the meaning of his words to sink in. 

“If nothing has changed why are you here? Why visit now?”

He studied her for a moment. “Han.”

“Han?” Leia’s cheeks warmed. Han’s intentions were becoming clear.

“He reached out. Told me how much you missed me—”

“He pressed all the right buttons to get you here. Damn him.” She felt light-headed.

Luke hesitated, drawing a deep breath. “What aren’t you telling me?”

She sighed, lowering her defenses. “Too much. I think Han is trying to play matchmaker between us.”

Silence stretched between them. Luke’s features twisted in disbelief. “What are you saying, Leia?”

“Where to begin? I love Han very much. I love our life here, and Ben. I love Ben more than anything…”

“But?”

“But I love you. I feel like something is missing when you’re gone. I love you more than I should. More than a sister should.” Warmth coursed through her; part embarrassment, part excitement.

“You never said anything.”

“I didn’t think it was fair. You were so supportive while we searched for Han… I didn’t want to take advantage of that. Then we rescued him… and then—”

“Siblings,” Luke finished her thought.

“Siblings,” she echoed, itching to be closer to him.

Luke laughed, a genuine bright laugh that sent Leia’s pulse racing.

“What?” She tried not to frown.

“You’ve just told me what I’ve wanted to hear for years… Why would you tell me this now?” He avoided looking at her; his eyes were everywhere else.

Leia scooted closer to him, placing her hand over his. “You’re thinking too much. What if Han is right? What if it’s as simple as us sharing these feelings for each other?” She traced circles on the back of his hand with her thumb, drawing a sigh from him.

“Do you think things can be that simple?” He let his guard down completely, allowing her to sense his fear and shame, his anticipation and hope.

“It has to be,” her heart was in her throat. She brought her hand to his cheek and continued to trace patterns there. “The only other option is too painful.”

Luke’s eyes fell shut as he leaned into her touch. He placed his hand over hers, holding it in place and brought his lips to her palm. “You must know by now that I can’t deny you.”

The low quality of his voice had her flesh tingling, her core aching.

“Is that so?” She smiled. “I’m fortunate to have such a devoted brother.”

The hitch in Luke’s breath was audible. He found her gaze and held it as he kissed her lightly on the wrist. She had intended to tease him more, but that light touch against her pulse and his eyes—dark with longing—had her trembling.

“Don’t ever leave me like that again,” She lunged at him, tangling both hands in his hair and pulling him into a desperate kiss. He nodded even as he kissed back.

“Never again,” he promised when they separated.

“Good.” She bumped her nose against his affectionately and leaned in for another kiss. She swiped her tongue along his lips and was rewarded with a little gasp. “I want this. I want you.”

She could feel the shift in Luke’s energy, the way his uncertainty fell away and his desire for her intensified. All she could think about was getting closer to him. Hands still in his hair she guided his mouth to her neck. Luke immediately began kissing a trail along her throat, shifting to press her into the sofa.

“You want me?” he asked, lips pressed to the shell of her ear as his hands moved eagerly over her clothed body.

“I _need_ you. Please?”

Luke tensed, seeming to consider her words for a moment. She could feel his restraint unravel through their connection. He was done waiting, done being apart from her. If she needed him she would have him.

He claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss, trapping her between himself and the firm cushions of the sofa. He was already so ready, so hard for her, his erection digging insistently into her hip.

Leia arched into him, tugging desperately at his clothing, searching for clasps and closures. She wasn’t sure when her composure had given way to this frantic energy—perhaps this was how Luke was feeling as well—but she was far too gone to feel self-conscious about it. Once she found the closure of his pants she made quick work of it, impatient to get his bare cock in her hand.

Luke groaned against her shoulder as she wrapped her hand around him. She squeezed and stroked, and cursed the fact that so much clothing still separated them.

“Wait,” he hissed, grabbing her by the wrist.

“Too much?” Leia was thrilled that her touch affected him this way.

He eased out of her grasp, putting enough space between them to hike her skirt up. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her panties and slid them over her hips. He sucked in a breath and held it as she helped slide her panties the rest of the way off.

Leia took Luke by the hand, pulling him back on top of her. As much as she longed for an unhurried mutual exploration between them, that would have to wait for another time. She pulled him into a quick kiss, hips jumping as his cock pressed against her slick sex.

“Stars, you’re wet.” He trailed the head of his cock along her folds before settling himself just right to ease into her.

Leia shivered at the sensation of Luke filling her, the friction and the sweet stretch. She tilted her hips to meet each shallow thrust until he filled her completely.

They fit together like they were made for each other. Each thrust hitting Leia just right, each rocking of Luke’s hips maddeningly perfect. 

“Kriff,” she breathed, already seeing stars. And through their connection it was clear that Luke was too. This was a quick desperate claiming. Slow, deliberate, love making would come with later unions.

“We waited too long for this,” Luke groaned.

Leia nodded in response, unable to form words as she concentrated on meeting each thrust. She was teetering on the edge of orgasm. As if sensing this, Luke’s thumb found it’s way to her clit, circling wildly until she was pulled over the edge, and even then he kept going. 

Luke shuddered and bucked, managing another thrust before he came. The feeling of him pulsing inside her started another wave of contractions, her body desperate for every drop he had to offer.

She held Luke to her, kissing him unhurriedly. “That was amazing.”

“Sorry it was so quick.”

“Don’t be. Next time we’ll go slow.”

Luke exhaled, radiating satisfaction. “Next time?”

“You heard me,” she bumped her nose against his.

They lay there, entwined and boneless for some time, quietly enjoying the mess they’d made of each other.

“Alright. We should get cleaned up. You can’t meet Ben like this,” Leia did her he best to sound serious.

Luke laughed out loud. “Do you think he’d notice?”

Leia swatted him, but laughed despite herself.

 


End file.
